LightClan Challenges
by Shadows Of Weeping Wolves
Summary: All of my Challenges from the LightClan forum.
1. Nine Lives

I padded up the path leading to the Moonpool, my paws tingling with excitement. The moon was nearly full and bright, casting light onto the earth. I couldn't wait until I got back to ThunderClan camp and took on leader duties.

The medicine cat, Sorrelheart; was padding along-side me. Her white ears flicked and she looked at me with amber eyes. He pelt was a soft ginger- black covering her paws and muzzle. "Ready, Russetfoot?" She had a spark of happiness and sympathy, one in each eye.

"Yes." I tried to whisper, but my excitement was bubbling.

"Calm down now, this is not your apprentice ceremony." Sorrelheart commented, leaping up onto a stone.

I followed, heart beginning to slow it's beating. I was calming down, forcing the kit-like actions away for this ceremony. I almost stopped once seeing the Moonpool, that was reflecting the moon with a sparkling effect.

My emerald green eyes met with Sorrelheart's, and she winked, gesturing towards the pool.

I blinked and withdrew my gaze, then lapped up water from the Moonpool. I fell into what seemed like a deep sleep, not being able to move.

* * *

Cats drifted down from Silverpelt, their fur dimly lit with stars. I recognized their fur, but it took some time to distinguish exactly who they were.

"We welcome you, Russetfoot. Are you ready to become a leader?"

"Yes." I mewed, taking a shaky, anticipated breath.

A white she-cat with one amber eye, the other blue, opened the ceremony by giving the first life. It was my sister Hailfur, killed by a fox that invaded camp only three moons ago. "With this life I give you peace. Use it well for understanding other situations, and keeping along the side of peace." Once her nose touched my head, my body convulsed slightly, and I stung with pain. At the same time, an awaited meet with my sister kept the pain from racking my body.

Wishshadow came forward, my old elder-friend. "With this life I give you enthusiasm. use it well to carry on with your clanmates, and feel their anticipation." The life stung more than last time, nothing prevented it from making me shake.

"With this life, I give you defense. Use it well as you go into battle, or have invasions, protect those whom need it most." Lilyfoot stepped back, her ginger fur neat.

A black tom padded up, his muscles rippling. I strained, not remembering who he was. Oh, yeah. He's Darkfire! "With this life I give you fair vengance. Use it well in defense of others, and stand up to those who seek your weakness." He nodded and sent the life through me.

A gray she-cat had a playful gleam in her meek green eyes. My sisters kit, Mistkit. We named her Mistleaf for when she became a warrior. her voice still sounded as a squeak. "With this life I give you Spirit. Use it well to cheer needy and sad cats, whoever they are." No matter how small she was, she had a true warrior soul that was never used, that never would be.

As a small brown tom came, I remembered the days we snuck out of camp, meeting at our borders. His laugh echoed in my head. Falconclaw. "With this life I give you forethought. Use it well to think before acting, not having any cat make the wrong choice." He winked after giving me the life, then turned away.

Riverstone met my gaze, I remembered his warm smile when we met at gatherings. Now he looked less carefree, sad and mesmerized. "With this life I give you love. Use it well to care for others, along with your future mate and kits." He had a longing plea reflecting in his eyes as he touched his nose to my forehead. It was like the sting of a bee, my heart swelled with love.

My mentor, Bramblepelt- stepped up and began. "With this life I give you speed. Be fast in thought and action, you'll need it." He meowed, smiling gently. He must've been remembering my clumsy days as an apprentice.

The previous leader and my mother, Soulstar- strode with beauty to me. "Russetfoot, my clumsy little cutie. I've always admired your happiness, and trust you with my heart. With this life I give you courage, wisdom, and hope. Use it well to encourage and motivate your clanmates." She paused and rested her nose on my head.

It felt different. Once it rushed through my body, it felt as if all nine lives conjoined in my heart and mind. I closed my eyes and looked back up.

"I hail you by your new name, Russetstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Russetstar! Russetstar! Russetstar! Russetstar!" StarClan cheered.

I felt a spark of pride bloom in my chest. I inclined my head.

After bidding farewell, I awoke by the Moonpool.

Sorrelheart grinned, looking at my weary eyes. "Let's go, Russetstar."


	2. Snowflakes- December writing contest

**LIGHTCLAN CHALLENGE!**

**Word Count: **1,802 words

**Theme: **Snowflakes

**Hope it's okay! (So sorry it's late!)**

* * *

Newborn kits cuddled at their mother's belly. One was gray like his father, the other pure white like her mom- with one gray dot on her forehead.

A flash of dark gray darted from the entrance, ivy tendrils thrashed towards him, threatening with a useless smack on his neck. His icy eyes filled with joy at the sight of his kits. "Beautiful." He whispered, nuzzling his mate affectionately. "Good job."

She glanced up at him with dull yellow eyes. Her jaws stretched in a long yawn. "We should name them now."

The gray tom nodded, sitting with his tail wrapped around his white paws. "Ashkit for the tom?" He suggested, licking the fur that belonged to him.

"Yes. And- Flakekit for the she-cat?" Her white and black tabby fur was rumpled and unclean, covered in moss and dirt.

"Snowkit." The father mewed.

Wind whistled from the entrance, and a single snowflake fluttered in, then landed on the white kit, right on her forehead.

"Snowflakekit?" The mates stuttered in unison. They saw eachothers' eyes, and grinned.

"It may be long, but it works." The gray stifled a cough, turning so his kits weren't disturbed. "Snowkit for short."

"I love you, Graystar." The tabby queen rested her head, encasing her yellow orbs.

"Well done, Rosetuft." Graystar stretched and padded from the den, moonlight pouring over his gray fur.

The great willow tree's leaves swished in the growing breeze, but there was no sign of snow. A small pond under the tree glimmered with broken rays from the moon's light. The water swirled and created a delicate pattern. Six sticks sprouting from the middle of the pond evenly, designed holes and nicks in them. Snowflake. The form turned pure white, bursting out snow and icicles. In two moons, new-leaf was coming.

...

She stumbled on her paws, huffing a breath of irritated air. "I can't do this!" She kicked at the stone floor of the den, her almost six-moon old paws giving in. Her foretold pure white fur was covered in dust, moss, and bracken.

_I wish I wasn't sick for four moons! And that I wasn't blind!_ Snowflakekit thought, flattening her gray-tinged ears to her skull. Her mom, Rosetuft, said that her fur was white, one gray dot on her forehead. She had one blue eye, the other gray. But she couldn't see out of either.

Ashkit ran in, sliding on his paws next to Snowflakekit. "Hey, blind-sista!" He exclaimed, standing and shaking his pelt.

"Hey." Snowflakekit grumbled, she stood and walked to the source of fresh, greenleaf air.

She felt the ivy tendrils touch her face, and she nudged pass them with no effort. She scented herbs drift by her. "Hi, Sorrelheart!" Snowflakekit meowed.

The medicine cat stopped in her tracks, turning. "You're getting better, Snowflakekit!" She commented, returning to her den.

Snowflakekit walked carefully, dragging one forepaw on the ground to check for something she may stumble upon. _Nothing yet._ She thought, gaining more composure.

Graystar's fur brushed Snowflakekit's, and she giggled. "Hi daddy."

"How's my Snowkit today? Finding your way around camp?" Graystar meowed, licking Snowkit's forehead.

"Okay, and no." She retorted, wishing no one would bug her about how she was doing.

A warm breeze ruffled her fur, and leaves stirred high in the treetops. Snowkit walked until warmth struck her pelt, and she basked there.

...

She woke up, and felt the cold air of night. An eerie wind broke through the branches of the trees, whipping them back and forth. Snowkit stood on shaky paws, opening her jaws. No scents of other cats bathed her tongues.

Fear clawed along her spine and she felt the wind whip her fur. _I thought it was Greenleaf!_

The wind had a sudden stop- a hush. A whisper broke through her ears. _"Snowflakes have been born!"_

A white particle floated down from the sky, landing near Snowkit's paws. She gasped. _How can I see it?_ Her foretold blue eye narrowed, and it focused on the flake. Her silver eye saw the surroundings.

A willow was in front of her, its branches looming down. Moonlight flickered from in between the leaves, casting rays onto the earth. Near the trunk of the tree was a blue pool.

She drew her attention back onto the snowflake, and saw it's detailed patterns. It was like six sticks, coming from the middle. They had been carved by the smallest of claws into precise detail, and then turned clear and frosty.

Snowkit took in a deep breath, her tail twitching. _I- I can see snowflakes! Snowflakekit..._ She thought of her name, and sat as more snowflakes fell gently.

_"Go into the leaves, to the pool of truth. Receive!"_ The voice wandered through her ears, drifting through the windless sky. It seemed to echo.

Snowflakekit thought long and hard, the mew still running in her mind. "The willow!" She murmured, racing through the draping leaves.

She was shielded from the snowflakes, and she yearned to go back out.

Snowflakekit looked into the pool, and saw her reflection. A pure white kit, one gray dot on her forehead. A silver and blue eye. She grinned. I'm cute!

Above her reflection a large snowflake formed in the water, it's beauty taking her breath. She focused more on the carvings, and out of the corner of her eye was her reflection.

Her blue eye was narrowed in study, while her silver was wide, looking at her image. She lurched back in fear. _I look worse than crow-food!_ She yowled silently, flattening her ears. She bounded out of the willow's encasing. Snowflakes flurried down now, filling her vision with details and carvings of the frosty sticks.

Nothing else was visible, and the details became blurry, turning into white fluff. She turned, seeking her den. _It's greenleaf, not leaf-bare!_ She remembered, panicking. Her sight was pure white, filled with powder and flakes. Snowflakekit yowled, "Help me! I can't see!"

The snow stopped pouring, lessening it's fall. The white kit could see the details now, but only that. She couldn't see any of the landscape behind or around her.

Blackness engulfed her eyes once more. Every-so-often a flake would drift into it, magnifying and revealing wonder.

She heard Ashkit tumble from the den. "Whoah! Snow in greenleaf?" His next actions she couldn't make out.

Rosetuft scrambled towards Snowkit. Her vision once again was overwhelmed with white.

Her mother grabbed her scruff and carried her to the nursery. "Snowkit! What were you thinking?" She huffed, licking her pelt free of flakes.

Snowkit saw nothing. _I like it better being blind!_ She thought, it just distracted her having snowflakes scurrying across her sight.

_"You would have seen in due time, Snowflakekit! Fighting would have been your skill, and now it'll be medicines!"_ The voice hissed.

She flinched, then ran back out. She felt snow falling around her, but saw nothing. "No! please!" She cried.

Her mother tumbled from the den.

Snowflakekit felt engulfed, and realized she was in a snowy den with no exit. It packed onto her and she whimpered. The ground fell beneath her, along with the snow.

...

Her eyes opened to blackness. Her nose was filled with snow, unmelted snow. Shivers racked her body, and her teeth chattered. She quickly recognized that was from fear, not cold. Snowkit puffed the snow out, and attempted standing.

A mew startled her. "She's here." It was the same that had spoken to her before.

"What?" Snowkit whined, spitting snowflakes out.

"The Snowflake has arrived!" Another cheered.

Snowkit stood, and with effort- burst from the snow encasing. She sensed the presence of three other cats.

"I am Strike." A deep voice rumbled.

"I am Soul."

"And I am Feather." The most familiar voice sounded.

Her eyes saw their glimmering pelts- snowflakes dappling them. "W-where a-am I?" Snowkit stuttered.

Feather stepped up. "Where you belong! We are a different segment of StarClan, but long forgotten. Tell me, Stars- or Snow?" She explained.

For some reason Snowkit knew. "Snow!" They were talking about what was on their fur.

"To you. To normal cats they are stars, they are blind! You have the gift of a Snowflake, little one." Strike growled.

Snowkit looked back, and saw the snow-den. "I can see now?"

"Only near snow!" Soul yowled, his cheery voice pitchy.

"You will be a medicine cat, with gifts!" Feather began to fade. "Soul, Strike. Our time is done. We must fade into nothing- she's forgetting us soon." They padded away.

...

Snowlight exited the den blindly, and snow fluttered down. Her surroundings appeared, and the snowflakes didn't turn detailed until she narrowed her blue eye.

She padded silently through the falling snow, and stood up on her hind legs. She reached one paw out, unsheathing her claws.

One snowflake landed on her claw, and crumpled. Another landed, and she clasped it between two claws. It became bigger under the pressure, showing the detail it was born with.

Kits stumbled around, looking at the flake- dumbfounded.

"How'd you do that?!" A brown tabby she-kit asked.

"Would you all like one?" Snowlight quizzed.

Even apprentices and the medicine cat came, asking for a snowflake. Snowlight laughed. _Thank you for the continuous knowledge, Feather._ She imagined the old cat's pelt becoming more visible- she hadn't been forgotten.

Snowflakelight licked the flake, that's what made it indestructable. She handed it to Sorrelheart, smiling. "Thank you, too. For your faith in me."

She did the same thing for each of her clanmates. Each snowflake was around the size of a normal-sized cat head. Snowflakelight made one for herself, it had a hole in the middle. It was the most beautiful flake she'd ever seen.

She put it in her nest and got a stick, dug it into the wall above her nest, and hung the snowflake on it. She took a feather from her nest- a feather of a snowy owl- and twined it into her snowflake. _I will never forget you, Feather! Even if I am a medicine cat rather than a warrior._

...

Feather appeared near Snowlight's nest, and nudged her awake. The white she-cat looked up, and grinned. "Hi."

"Hello!"

Snowlight closed her eyes once more, yearning for sleep. Feather pulled her out of her nest.

She walked out into the snowy landscape, under the willow. The identical snowflake that she had hung up glistened in the blue pool. Feather faded. _One cat makes no difference._

Snowlight's eyes welled with tears, and she looked at the pool. The snowflake glistened brighter than before. She whispered; "Snowflakes are my destiny."


	3. Friends, Please?

_Frozenbreeze and Badgerface are in some sort of relationship- and rogues get in the way of it._

**Word count: 1,701**

* * *

Badgerface's POV

My heart thumped, _am I gonna ask her already?_ I swallowed, smiling. "Will you be my mate?" My dark green eyes lit with joy once she got to her paws, looking filled with joy.

"Yes!" She mewed, licking my muzzle. Her pale, unseeing green eyes twinkling.

I twined tails with her, and padded off through the thorn barrier. The night breeze stirred our fur, and the moon's light washed over the earth. I looked at my new mate- Frozenbreeze. Her white-blue fur was groomed fully, shiny and soft.

"Badgerface, I have to tell you something." She meowed, stopping and looking at me.

"What?" I leaned closer, worried.

"I've been expecting kits for two moons, your kits." She muttered.

I felt so happy, I jumped up to release some energy. "Oh, Frozenbreeze!" I rested my muzzle on hers, pricking my ears.

The voices of three other cats came closer, and I could tell Frozenbreeze heard them too.

I crouched down in a nearby bramble bush, wincing at the prickling on my pelt. Frozenbreeze entered at my side.

"So, let's review." A deep voice mewed, and the three cats appeared- no, there was a fourth!

"What camp is this?" A black tom asked, glaring at the others.

"Well, forest trees and undergrowth could mean- ThunderClan?" A white, glowing she-cat squeaked; she sounded like an apprentice.

"Yes! Good, Sleet." The black tom pointed at our camp with his tail. "Honey, what is this camp?"

What looked like a golden apprentice she-cat flicked her ears. "Easy. Pine means ShadowClan!" She stood tall, lifting her white chin.

I felt as if I should burst out and tell them to back off, but recognized one of the cats and stayed put.

"Char!" A small brown rogue demanded, his fur fluffing. "Char!"

"What?!" The leader snapped, turning.

"I smell other cats, ShadowClan cats." He meowed, walking up to the black tom.

Frozenbreeze wriggled free from the bush. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" She growled, getting into a crouch.

"Fr-Frozenbreeze!" The brown warrior leaped up to her and muzzled her.

I pulled myself from the grasp of the brambles and hissed as tufts of my badger-patterned fur snagged onto the thorns. "What are you doing with him, Frozenbreeze?" I demanded, giving hateful glances to the rogue.

"He- Badgerface." My mate mewed softly, turning and providing a worried- yet sad look. "I used to travel with them; I was a rogue. As a kit I wandered off one day, and found ShadowClan. Berryheart took me in. She raised me." She paused, a troubled feeling washed over her.

***(Frozenbreeze's POV)

After a few heartbeats, I spoke. "Me and Branch, here- were the best of friends. Best friend I had ever met!" I purred, remembering when we hunted leaves and rocks; squashing flowers and daring eachother. He was who I wanted to come together with. Then I got lost, wandering helplessly around. I recalled a dream I had the first night alone- by myself.

...

_I opened my eyes to light, for once. My blue-white pelt was covered in dried leaf fragments, and a cold breeze swept into the huge bramble bush. I sqeezed out and yawned, looking around._

_I felt taller, stonger, bigger. I scanned the area, hearing mews from the bush I had exited._

_"So, you leaving them to freeze and be filthy?" A small brown tom with light blue eyes flicked his tail to four small bundles of fluff._

_"Oh, I forgot. I was just hunting!" I mewed, wriggling back to clean my kits. "Alderkit?"_

_A ginger kit with brown paws turned, frightened. "Yes- momma?"_

_"Don't make trouble." I ordered._

_The brown cat licked my ears and i purred, comforted by his show of love. I rasped my tongue over Alderkit's fur, feeling him warm up. Cold air bufeted the bramble tendrils. Why couldn't we have chosen a different bush? I had thought, moving onto my other kit._

_"Branch, when will it happen? When will we- move?" I asked, looking at him longingly._

_"As soon as they are six moons old." The tom lashed his tail, and left._

_His yowl echoed through the horizon. "After leaf-bare, Freeze!"_

_.._

I could see only then. It was wonderful. Because of my blindness, I had to become a medicine cat, but broke the code by having a mate.

_If- If I have already broken the medicine-cat code, why would it matter?_ I sensed Badgerface tense, and imagined his fur fluffed in anger._ I haven't been his mate long enough to hurt his feelings. Never mind, he'll kill me no matter what!_

I knew what my destiny was, I had to do it. "Badgerface... I need to be with Branch..."

***(Badgerface's POV)

My heart was peirced. "Nooooo!" I snarled, spit flinging from my jaws. "No!" I leaped for Branch, and slashed out for the rogue. "You can't steal my mate, rogue!"

He struggled underneath me, and slipped from my grasp. He ran up a tree and hissed. "Take her, then!" He spat.

Frozenbreeze hung her head, muffling her cries. After some time she swung her head at me. "No to you! I belong with him! It was in a dream!" She ran along the border, crossing the line between us and ThunderClan.

The rogue group glared at me and pelted after her. Branch hopped down, looking over his shoulder. "She was mine first, it's only fair." He whispered, and was gone.

I fell, burying my face in the snow. _Frozenbreeze_! I wailed silently, tears trickling from my deep forest green eyes.

Then I knew what must happen. She crossed the border, after all. My idea was crazy, but worth a shot.

I bolted across the border, into ThunderClan camp. _What am I thinking?_ I shook my head and ran fast, feeling the snow crush underneath my paws.

A wail of warning echoed through camp. "ShadowClan is invading!"

I ignored, bursting through the other side of the thorn barrier and smelling Frozenbreeze nearby. i halted.

"Frozenbreeze!" I hissed, fluffing my neck fur. Silence followed.

Then a hard, stunning force slammed my head hard against the ground, and my head throbbed with pain. Before falling, it felt like five cats smashed my head once more, knocking me out.

***(Frozenbreeze's POV)

Blood thrummed in my ears, I had missed his ears by a whisker! I turned to what smelled like Branch, and smiled. "Being a rogue makes me feel free!"

"Agreed, Freeze." He panted.

I stretched, then padded up to his side blindly. "Oh, I missed you!"

Branch flinched away. "Yeah, for sure." He mumbled, trotting off.

I felt hurt. _I returned- for this?_

...

I opened my eyes to blackness, and groomed my grimy fur. Whispers entered my ears.

"Why'd she have to tag along?" Char grumbled.

"Not sure, but she ruined our plans!" Sleet hissed.

Branch came into the 'den' and licked my forehead. "How are you, Freeze?"

I jerked back. "You lied, you don't want me here!" I growled, tears brimming my blind eyes.

"What was I going to do? I- Freeze... I forgot- about you! Then I heard you entered a clan, that changed my opinion about you." I heard his claws scrape along the dirt walls, and small rocks tumbled down.

"You _forgot_ about me?" I wailed, flattening my ears against my head.

"Why don't we go hunt? Please, another chance!" Branch begged.

"Would you be my mate? You know, have kits and stuff?" I asked, seeking an answer from the brown tom.

I sensed his deep thoughts. "Not fighting and having kits weaken us." He explained. "We need not to have kits or mate."

"But I am having kits any time now! I need some one to be their father!"

"Maybe you should have stayed with that badger-cat! It would have been better, anyway!" Branch snapped, stomping from the den.

_Why didn't I stay with Badgerface?_ I stumbled from the den and sought out Badgerface. He was moaning.

"Frozenbreeze..."

"I am here, no worries." I stroked his back and purred.

He rose, and I scented anger. "You don't care for me! Branch and his gang is all that matters to you!" He growled, and his pawsteps told me he was leaving.

"No, please- Badgerface!" I tripped on an exposed root- or what felt like one.

"Live your '_destiny_!'" His paws thrummed the ground and he was gone.

"No." I whispered, crumpling to the snowy ground. "No..."

My heart was torn, Branch and Badgerface abandoned me! I smelled Branch next to me.

"What happened?" His words slithered into my mind.

I stood, turning and smacking his face with claws unsheathed. "You did this!" I hissed, kicking him with my hind legs. I slid on my side over to him and took his paws down completely.

I felt for his flanks and scraped claws along them, feeling my scruff being peirced.

I recognized Char's sharp teeth and hot breath. He threw me across the clearing.

I scrambled to my paws. _They know so much more than me!_ Panick overcame my anger, and fear-scent was pouring out of me. I helplessly lashed for anything, snagging a claw on what felt like a nose.

I was knocked over, and pinned onto my back. Claws scratched my ears and face, some on my flanks.

"Stop." Branch commanded.

My head was flat on the ground, pinned by Sleet's paws. My chest was being pressed on from both sides, and my tail was being stepped on. Pain seered my pelt. Blood covered the whole of my face, my eyes full of blood.

I felt a small poke on the belly, I stuggled under the pin of the group of rogues, and felt woozy.

"Kits, huh?" Branch chuckled.

I forced open my jaws. "Yes." Then a force closed them.

Claws tore my belly open, and I yowled in pain, biting the enemy's paw hard. Teeth edged on my throat and I felt them sink in slowly.

One more thought drifted through my mind _Badgerface- I'll always regret my decision. I love you._


	4. Dedicated to the Warrior Code

**Dedicated to the warrior Code**

Word Count: 553 (Not A/N)

_Where a cat commits a crime... Like Hollyleaf._

* * *

A day without the sun, just clouds and rain. Everyone was on patrol, yes. Oh, the queens were at camp- along with the retired elders. They left- me, me! Alone, on a rock- sitting and dripping with water.

This was every day, left out somehow. No siblings- the only one was killed in battle. A scar on my flank- It curled around like a wind swirl- yes, WindClan. Impossible- no, it was a rogue. Odd, why would they do that? Unknown, I asked the leader and others- and as usual, no caring reply.

Yowls echoed through camp, ears pricked to hear better- why? It would be the same sound no matter what. Eyes would drift over to me expectantly, 'go check.' Great, the others too lazy. Just because you're an elder or have kits doesn't mean you have to sit in a den for the rest of your life. So I go and check the lake.

Oh, you want the story- great. Okay, whatever. Here it is.

* * *

Rain drips from my ears and nose, when a yowl breaks through camp. Gorseface looks at me with dull, blank eyes. Still, the message is obvious. Go and find out what it is!

I snort, hopping off of a rock and padding off towards the yowls for help. I growl in disgust. _Rockclaw to this, do that! We are too lazy!_

Once arriving the lake, I see a kit in the water, helplessly screaming. Weird, one would think the patrol would have reached here by now- but no, 'Rockclaw will complete it himself.'

I walk up to the shore, scanning the area. The kit sees me and a glint of hope shines in his green eyes. "Help me, Rockclaw!" He pleads.

My gut tells me to pull the kit- Sandkit, out. I waft over to him, and grab his scruff- bringing him to the shore. Rustles break through the bushes nearby, but I ignore it.

I gaze at Sandkit, who is coughing mildly. I unsheath my claws, and raise one paw. Claws scrape Sandkit's flanks, and he gasps in pain. I rub my paws in the blood, and trot off towards ShadowClan border to meet my furture mate and take her.

Hazelstar's shout makes me run- they found me. I pelt to the border and cross, listening for Waterheart. I hear her and go to the source. "Waterheart!" I hiss.

"What?" She turns and pricks her ears.

I lick my lips. "It is time to leave." I begin, then a patrol approaches- spotting me in a bush.

"Rockclaw, we have waited." A familiar voice growled.

I step out, immediately hopping on Blackwing. I scratch his spine and bite at his neck violently.

"STOP!" Hazelstar yowls. I hop off and go to my side of the border. I see Sandkit at Gorseface's paws, the queen sobbing. Suits you well.

Hazelstar gazes at me, then pins me down. "Way to break the Warrior Code, eh?" She hisses.

I am completely baffled. "What is that?" I whisper, choking.

Hazelstar releases her grasp. "Oh, StarClan." She mutters. "We never- taught you..." She shakes her head. "No!"

Blackwing pins me and slashes my throat open, biting the back of it. I gasp, and my vision dulls. Before passing out, I see Hazelstar yowl, crossing the border. Then things go black.

* * *

_(So, basically he was a rogue before- if you didn't know...) Hope it was good!_


	5. Will You Stay?- January Writing Contest

**Hi? Um, here is my entry for the month... Um- I kinda went out on a limb, so don't expect anything great. Sorry.**

**Words- (Not A/N) **1,026

**Theme- **Will you stay? (Jan.)

* * *

A path created by various wild animals lead up the mountains, trees and other forestry dotting the trail. Snow lays its path over the tip, closing off the trail and encasing it in a soon-to-be icy glaze. It stops there, and all else is lost. But in the trees the branches stiffen and straighten for anyone who is daring enough to climb them.

Their branches lead to the scenery of a waterfall. Someone goes behind the passage, and a cave turns into a mystic tunnel, with veers and circles, odd paths and sharp stones. Every so often there's a crunching sound of bones being stepped on and shattered.

Upon exiting, a small cottage is barely seen- hidden behind a draping of vines and ivy from the trees. After putting the barrier of vines and tendrils behind, the trees clear for 3 acres- about. Snow traces are left, but not much. The house has snow on the roof, making it look more petite.

Large rocks rim 'camp'fires in a large border-like circle. Hot coals are in them, on top of the wood. Smoke drifts up, warding off predators. Logs and stumps are next to some larger campfires, good for sitting on. Within these is a simple swing-set, a large garden, and flower beds.

Leading to the entrance of the hut is large tabs of slate, making a clean, cool path.

The cottage is made of pine and birch logs, well-sanded and the bark shaved from it. Round, glazed windows- the inside blocked off by blue curtains. The door is old and a little rotted, but still works fine. Paint peels from it daily. A wooden overhang makes sure no snow is tracked into the small crack between the door and floor, and so it doesn't sneak its way onto the shoes placed on the dirt so the inside doesn't get wet. In it lives the Night family.

* * *

Jonas held a thick stick, which was about 2 inches around. He poked at an ivy leaf that had fallen from the tendrils; skewering the sharp tip into the fragile plant, making a hole in the middle and causing a deep green poultice to remain on the point.

He sighed, resisting to enter the house again. His bare feet touched the cool stone as he walked in, setting his stick down next to the door. He opened it by twisting a silver-colored door knob.

Once entering, the shouting of his parents traveled from the 'alone room.' He took a carrot from the fridge and sat quietly on a worn down couch torn by wolves long-ago.

Addi came storming in, a large frown on her face. Crystal tears stalked down her cheeks. "Oh, Jonas!" She came over and sat next to him, her arms wrapped around him.

Jonas had a strange connection with his mother and little sister, unlike some other people he had no idea about. He rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Addi?"

"M-m-mom and d-d-dad are... divorcing." She stuttered, crying harder; even coughing. "I- tried to... persuade them."

Jonas felt himself heat up. He stood up and worked himself from Addi's grasp, stomping into the room his parents were in.

His dad's gray eyes were fixed on the door, and he looked up at Jonas. "I thought you were told to STAY AWAY!" he snapped, standing with clenched fists.

"What happened to how we were before?" Jonas was sitting, scooting back up against the wall, one hand out.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" His father shouted, his voice cracky. He walked forward and knelt down by his son. "You know how I feel about you, right?" He whispered, rancid breath making Jonas' nostrils flare. "it's too bad your sister and mother will be leaving..." He punched Jonas in the jaw, knocking him senseless.

* * *

He lay by the window. His eyes fluttered open, he saw his mother outside- holding Addi's hand, walking slowly from the cottage. They had no shoes, and ragged dresses- covered in blood.

Jonas opened the door and ran for them. "Mother! Addi! please, don't leave. Me and dad will- you don't have to do this." he grabbed his mother's arm and shook it, eyes growing misty. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled, but no answer- not even a twitch. Then Addi's sobs racked her body.

"Jonas," she began, stopping- but not turning. "We can't- he'll kill us." she coughed, her little eight-year old body shaking.

His mother and sister turned, revealing deep gashes in their stomachs. Jonas gasped, hands shaking. "Wh-why?"

His mother pulled out her arm, brushing it through his hair. "I'm s-s-sorry." She sobbed, falling to her knees and collapsing- with Addi.

Jonas felt himself rack with sadness. He sobbed, running his fingers through their hair. "I love you!" he said, his heart aching. "Why do you have to leave me with him?!" He cried.

"Why not me?" he muttered, rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around his folded legs. _No, no, no, no, no!_ After a long time, he finally mustered the strength to go inside.

He broke through the door, face red from crying. He saw his dad on the couch. After a moment, he ran over and kicked his dad hard in the shin. He pulled out fists and readied himself for fighting.

His father grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "It was about time it happened! They just... ugh!" he let go. "You are staying here, not going with them." He left the room and shook his head.

Jonas inhaled deeply, coughing; his eyes rolling back. He thought over everything- and sat there- confusion, hurt, and terror swirling in his heart, expressing itself by stealing Jonas' energy.

Jonas fell over on the ground, not moving. Why couldn't his father have let them stay? _Why couldn't I have gone?! H_e wailed. _I MUST join them... I- it doesn't matter what pain I go through; as long as I see them again... One day._


End file.
